1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to permeable, powder-containing dispensers generally used by athletes to maintain proper contact with hand-held objects such as gymnastic apparatuses, rackets, golf clubs, baseball bats, bowling balls, etc. Devices similar to those of the present invention are the well known "rosin bags".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rosin bags which contain finely powdered rosin have long been used by pitchers in baseball. Permeable terry cloth bags such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,869 employing diatomaceous earth have been shown to be useful to dry hands and achieve proper frictional engagement between hand and bowling ball.
Astringents and inorganic oxides have been used previously in antiperspirant powders as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,184; however, heretofor, it has never been recognized that such ingredients, when combined and used in the proportions and for the purpose of this invention, could provide a suitable rosin substitute which possessed both grip-enhancing/friction properties and permeability properties allowing dispensing through containers of the type used for rosin bags.